New Horizons, New Frustrations
by Cinnamoroll454
Summary: (this might be overrated, but I really wanna be safe) This is my first try at a story, Pairs-BB-RAE S-ROB Read the summary inside. (If its not there, just hold on. I'll put it up soon enough) (The summary will come in chapter 3, as I don't know how to cha
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. (I know, I'm no fun.)

This would be where the good reviewers would go.

And this would be where, I would put stuff about my problems about updating or I'll put it at the bottom. (beware. To me, this is a REALLY short chapter)

Teen Titans: Emotion

Raven sat up and found her room dark. As usual. She threw her legs over her bed gracefully. She sighed. Another day to get through, and another day to stand, saving jump city as usual. She felt this day would be as normal as it was the day before. Maybe. Maybe not.

Beast Boy yelled out "TOFU PANCAKES!!!" Cyborg ran up to the stove and yelled "NO WAY! We've had it YOUR way for the past few days, now we're having _real_ pancakes!" Cyborg and BB argued over breakfast as they did every morning, as Starfire and Robin walked into the kitchen. Robin sat down and asked "What're we having for breakfast today?" Beast boy answered "Tofu!" as Cyborg said "Pancakes!" Raven walked in and BB immediately ran over "Do you like real food, or my delicious mouthwatering tofu?" His eyebrows went up and down as he smiled. Raven looked at him with her usual face. She didn't reply. BB looked at Raven with his mouth open, and one of his fangs out. "Why aren't you gonna give me some mean comment?" He said confused. Raven still didn't answer. Raven made her tea and sat down at the table. She took one sip and stared into space. Everyone looked at Raven as a smiled moved onto her lips. "I guess your tofu's not that bad" She said, and took a sip. BB was jumping up and down laughing at Cyborg and saying that Raven was the coolest ever, when he stopped. "Waaaait...you've never tried my tofu have you...?" Raven laughed a little laugh but stopped when a spoon flew into the sink. "I had some" She said in her usual scratchy voice. Everyone was confused. Why was Raven having all these bizarre mood swings? "Are you ok?" Beast Boy asked cautiously. "As good as it gets" Raven answer before leaving the kitchen. Starfire looked at Robin "Is friend Raven okay?" Robin sighed "You never know." BB added "I'll say!" Raven sighed as she floated and began her meditation. She was interrupted when she felt someone staring at her back. She turned around still in position and slowly opened her eyes. "What?" She asked sharply. BB recoiled, "Um...I just wanted to ask why you stuck up for me this morning." Raven put her hands in her lap gently, and sighed. She made her meditation mirror float in front of BB. "This mirror. It holds everything. You've seen it. You've seen what I really am." She stood up. "So...I thought...why not? You never gets any support around here anyway." BB spit a question out he never meant to say "But why did you hug me that day? And why do you always have smiles _plastered_ onto your face? Its like you don't want them to be there but they are, and you can't help it!" BB quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "Sorry." He squeaked. Raven thought for a moment. "Do you have a sibling?" BB looked as though Raven had gone insane. "Uh...no?" BB was waiting for what Raven was going to say. "Well, I do, and she can express emotion. I asked her how, just yesterday, and she said she expressed her emotions even when everything was breaking and crashing around her. Then, all of the sudden. It just...stopped. She could express emotion freely." BB listened closely. "I just thought I should try that. Just, not the way she did. Slower. Less destructive." BB nodded. "So, basically, you _want_ to show emotion?" Raven was taken aback. "Doesn't everyone?" BB sighed "I guess, but some don't. Like that guy you met at the party Blackfire took us too." Raven turned around and sat on the couch with BB. "I guess. But, he didn't want to not show emotion. He was showing it by being rebel." Cyborg walked in from the kitchen "MMM MMM MMM! REAL FOOD!" he shouted. Raven turned her head sharply and put her hood up in the blink of an eye. She stood up and walked upstairs. BB looked really annoyed with Cyborg. "Good job smart one!" He mumbled. "WHAT? It's not my fault. There's only one exit from the kitchen remember? Besides! It's an open kitchen! You know I've been here the whole time!" Cyborg said pointing at the door. BB grumbled and turned into a cheetah and ran upstairs to his room. "Good job smart one." Cyborg mimicked. "Hmph. Like to see him build a robotic body, and maintain it." Cyborg sighed and sat down on the couch and started to flip channels. Robin walked in from the training room "Hey Cyborg, do you know anyone who's willing to combat practice with me?" "Oh suuuure! Starfire would loooove to train with _you_" Robin sighed and walked back into the hallway. After Robin left Starfire walked in from the other hallway, and asked "Do you know where friend Raven is? I wish to play with earthly hair ornaments, as I doubt you, Robin, or Beast Boy would desire to do so." Cyborg sighed again and said "If we wouldn't do it what makes you think Raven would?" Starfire thought for a moment. "Hmm...maybe, but still, do you know where she is?" "She's in her room." Cyborg said.

I know, I know, this was a horribly short chapter, but I have absolutely no time in the world, as I've been drowning in homework. (See what happens when you do a 2 month long term assignment all wrong and you've got a week to do it?) Anyway, Even though this is my first story, I know, I'll be a bad updater, cause I am a VERY active member in yearbook club, and I've got two 200 page books to finish, all the while finishing some late work, because of some horrible recources for homework. Anyway, I accept flames, might not read them, but whatever, and I love it when people give really good reviews.


	2. Books of demons, and Souls revealed

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own the Teen Titans

Warprince2000-THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH, for being the only and first one who reviewed!!!!

(if I didn't get yours, I'm sorry!)

Ok, I'm sorry for the hold up, but I just can't do really long chapters for 1) I don't type in the right way your supposed to, (I know how, but its easier for me to do it this way/faster) and so I can't type for looooong periods of time 2) I'm traveling a lot 3)I have to take my dog out a million times!!! 4) Homework Homework Homework 5) it's not easy for me to think of new situations. I'll try to think of some tonight! Thanks to EVERYONE who reviewed!

"Thank You!" Starfire said flying off to Ravens room, leaving flying barrettes and hairpins lying on the floor. Cyborg picked a pink barrette with a cat on it. He shuddered "Pink." He said throwing it behind him. Cyborg stood up "Well, nothing to do here. Might as well recharge."

As Cyborg left Beast Boy walked into the living room, to the open kitchen. He pulled out some leftover vegetarian pizza he had gotten for himself before. He put it in the microwave, and started it up. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" He chanted as the number showed up on the screen. _Ding!_ Beast Boy pulled the pizza out and stuffed it into his mouth as he shut the microwave door.

Starfire landed in front of Ravens door. She lifted her fist up to knock on the door, but didn't have a chance, as Raven opened the door beforehand. "What." She said coldly. Starfire didn't catch the tone and pointed her index finger at her messily pulled up hair. "Would you like to-""No." Raven said closing her door. Starfire's finger drooped, and she sighed. As she walked back to her bedroom she bumped into Robin, who was obviously looking for something. Starfire asked "What are you looking for friend?" Robin straightened tightly "Uh..." He said looking around, "My....Birdarang! Yeah, have you seen it? I threw it down here...accidentally, and...now I can't find it!" Starfire looked awfully confused. "I have not seen a bird...I did not know you possessed a bird..." Robin sighed, and said "Yeah, but anyway, wanna train with me?" Starfire shook her hair out, to leave it in its usual state, and said "I would be my pleasure!" Robin who had been trying to dodge the flying hairpins and ornaments, straightened normally again. "Uh...yeah, ok, so coming?" He said turning around. "I will be there in a moment!" She said bending down to pick up the hair ornaments.

Raven sat down on her bed, and opened a dusty book, with out a title, just a worn stained white leather cover. She flipped pages, just skimming, looking for a certain part. She stopped at the very back. The book was about every demon that ever walked land, or swam in seas, haunted minds, or flew in the air, or just taunted Hades. The words written in a very complicated language were hard to decipher, but as Raven grew up learning those words, the only challenge, was the blurred words, from the age of the book. She read silently the words of her accursed father (A/N I'm just going to make up stuff) _Trigon-An age old demon, who used to be a contributing citizen of a peaceful demon race, he was taken by another race of hateful demons, and swallowed up by a powerful force, that made anyone who came a distance from it, hate anything, and everything. The only thing it didn't hate was pure hate itself. The bearer of this force, cannot turn back to its home, if the force leaves the soul, as it has lost its way, and nothing will take it in, as something repels anyone away from the being. Trigon's heart had been filled with hate for his own parents, which made him a prime target for the powerful force (See section on Evienonth) and now he hopes to create a world full of hate, and ruled, by hate._ Raven closed the book slowly. And put it on her once smooth sheet. There was much more in the section, as every demon, who was anybody, knew about Trigon, but Raven had read all she needed to know. She stood up and went downstairs, to find a lounging Beast Boy on the couch stretching, getting ready for a nap. She ignored everything around her and started to make tea without herself realizing what she was doing. Not until the tea was completely done did she snap back into reality. She looked down at the steaming tea in front of her in her hands, and sighed. She took a sip.

Starfire flew back to her room with all her hairpins, and dumped them onto the floor, and flew back into the training room, to practice with Robin.

Cyborg sighed as he laid himself down onto the cold metal recharging bed, and plugged himself into the large generator next to the bed. He shut down for the night, as he heard a crack of thunder, and lightning. (A/N no, thunder and lightning will not appear)

Raven lifted her head up slightly at the crack of thunder and lightning, and the pitter-patter of the rain on the large window, that usually held the image of the TV or video games. Raven looked back down at the smooth surface of her tea. "So...that's what I am. Half of me at least, but what difference does it make? Maybe Beast Boy's right. I am too creepy." She mumbled to herself. She sighed again "But I can't exactly do anything about that can I? Sister isn't like me. At all." Raven sighed again. She stood up and put her empty teacup in the sink. _'But she's half demon. I know that. But how did she do it the way she did?" _Raven thought questioning herself. Raven decided she would ask. She walked over to the mirror she had carelessly left on the coffee table. Beast Boy sat up, unable to sleep. "Whatcha doin?" Raven didn't even act like he was there. She was to concentrated. She picked up the mirror and sat in meditation position, and levitated it in front of her. She chanted a few words she learned from the Azarathian Priestess, and Ravens reflection turned into a white a black swirl, like a never ending whirl pool.


	3. Authors Note

A/N I'm sorry, everyone who read my one and only story, but, I am forced to leave it hanging, because I've got soooo much stuff to do! But mabye later on, in the FAR future, I'll continue with one LAST (I'll try to make it) SUPER LONG chapter, but right now, I've got a lot of other things to worry about. I give permission to anyone who wants to continue my story. AND MY OWN DISCLAIMER: DO NOT E-MAIL ME!!! I'm done, and all I will do on Fan , is read stories. I'm keeping this story, up, for anyone who wants to continue it. If you do continue it, I ask that you STICK to my pairings. (BB –RAE STAR-ROB) The only time I will give you permission to e-mail me, is the link to your continued story. Thanks so much for reading, or not reading my story, and taking the time to read this Authors Note. Aurevoir, and Good Day To You All!!!

Cinnamoroll454 AKA Lilly Anian


End file.
